Sparkling Heart FullForce
by sentaifanfive
Summary: Sousuke pondering of how to present his ring to Miu and wondering if she will accept it or not, this takes place just before the Go-ongers say their goodbyes to the Shinkengers in Samurai Sentai Shinkenger vs. Go-onger


**Samurai Sentai Shinkenger**

**vs.**

**Go-onger**

**Sparkling Heart Full-Force**

**By: sentaifanfive**

**Spoilers: Shinkenger vs. Go-onger Celebration **

**Sousuke/Miu**

**This takes place just before the Go-ongers say their goodbyes to the Shinkengers and leave with their Engines**

**The Shinkengers and Go-ongers just landed on earth wanting to celebrate their defeat of Pollution President Batcheed. The two parties arrived at Takeru's mansion and the Kurokos have just finished preparing the festivities, everybody gathered around and started helping themselves to the food while Sousuke decided to go by a corner away from everyone else wanting some time to himself. **

**Speedor's hologram popped out of his Go-Phone.**

**"Doru Doru, what's up Sousuke?" Speedor asked.**

**"I'm wondering if I can give this to her now." Sousuke answered.**

**Out of his pocket he brought out a small box.**

**"Hey Sosuke you plan on giving Miu another ring?" Speedor asked.**

**"Hey, that time wasn't official, plus me and Renn stole that one from the jewellery store..." Sousuke quietly answered.**

**He then opened the box to show Speedor the ring.**

**"Doru Doru, that's awesome partner! she's going to be so surprised when you give that to her." Said Speedor.**

**Miu noticed Sousuke and Speedor talking in the corner and then saw Takeru making his way towards Sousuke and Speedor.**

**"Hey Sousuke, what are you and Speedor up to?" Takeru asked.**

**Sousuke quickly slipped the box back into his pocket.**

**"Nothing, nothing at all" Sousuke answered, pretending he wasn't doing nothing.**

**"Oh he was just..." Speedor replied but couldn't finish as Sousuke quickly closed his Go-Phone.**

**Takeru then had a slight grin.**

**"Everybody knows you like her Sousuke." Said Takeru.**

**"I didn't think a lord would be so nosy." Sousuke replied.**

**"Whatever, I helped you in battle but I can't really help you here, if you can't decide what to do then you really are a amateur." Takeru replied as he went back to the party leaving Sousuke in disgust.**

**"I'm not going to let him believe that, lets test my luck." Sousuke replied to himself as he pulled out his signature silver coin, apparently he has another one after his first one got dented from their battle.**

**Miu saw him flipping his coin and started making her way to him.**

**"Heads again?I guess I have to get this over with at Mach Full Force." Sousuke said to himself.**

**"Do what?" Miu asked as she approached him.**

**Sousuke threw up his coin as he was startled by Miu's prescence.**

**"Uhhh Miu San, hey..." Sousuke replied.**

**Miu caught Sousuke's lucky coin as it was coming down.**

**"You always use this when you're focussed on doing something, whats up?"**

**Sousuke's face was as red as Speedor.**

**"Miu San, I have something for you..." Sousuke replied.**

**Sousuke brought out the small box and Miu started to blush as she saw it.**

**Sousuke then got down on one knee and opened the box that contained a shiny silver ring that had a sparkling globe on it.**

**"Miu, despite finding you kind of annoying and stuck up the first time I met you, you have really grown on me as time went on. You were the only person that stole my catchphrase while I was around and you always cared for me and been there for me when I wasn't myself or when I was in trouble. My world is sparkling because of you and I know your brother will probably kill me for doing this but Miu San, will you be my wife?" Sousuke proposed.**

**Miu started to cry and had her hands cover her mouth, she was totally stunned.**

**"I hope I didn't just screwed up at Mach Speed" Sousuke thought to himself.**

**Apparently all the other heroes took notice of this and continued watching.**

**"Yes I will Sousuke" Miu replied happily wiping the tears away from her eyes.**

**"YESSS!!!!" Sousuke yelled as he jumped up off the ground and hugged Miu.**

**He then put the ring on her finger and the couple then kissed and all the heroes watching them were stunned.**

**Both Speedor and Jetras's holograms popped out.**

**"You're awesome partner!!!" Speedor exclaimed to Sousuke.**

**"I'm sure you been waiting for this day for a while buddy." Jetras said to Miu.**

**All the other engines popped out and cheered for them.**

**"Just perfect" said Renn as he wiped a tear from his eye.**

**"So you finally did it, Sousuke." Hiroto thought to himself as he smiled.**

**Takeru nod his head in approval at Sousuke while Hanto and Gunpei danced aroud the couple and threw confetti over them as Saki went to Sousuke to high five him and hug Miu.**

**The rest of the Shinkengers smiled and clapped.**

**"I guess I have to attend this wedding first before I attend my lord's future wedding." Jii happily remarked.**

**Takeru and Mako both looked away from each other blushing.**

**Everybody noticed and started making fun of them as Sousuke and Miu joined in.**

**THE END**


End file.
